User talk:Tephra
Talk to ◄► Tephra ◄► ---- Talk Archives *Archive I Did you notice that images uploaded by Polsk Szlachcic say "18 minut temu" Whitch is Polish for 18 Minutes ago.. Strange. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 16:00, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Sweden On the sweden page i need you to add Vyborg and Narva to the Fortresses. Turns out they arent towns. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 15:31, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Coding I have limited knowlage on coding and things like that, and i tried multiple arrangements and could not find one that would let them both stay there. Also, check out my latest blog. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 17:52, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Replies Hi, This is a response to your comment on my profile. I get my sources from beta versions and stuff in the game's files There are lots of betas of MB out there. This is the most interesting one http://www.mbrepository.com/file.php?id=722 it's also the first Hi Tephra! I dont't know how to add links when I'm editing. But I can give you the link so you can add it yourself http://www.mbrepository.com/file.php?id=1066 Please note Tephra, that the brf and texture files in the undead pack are copy and pastes of the original files found in the GAME'S folders\files (not that there's anything wrong with it, just saying) Need help? I'll cut it short; I'm terribly bored, I've got a fairly decent established wiki (jakanddaxter.wikia.com) and I (obviously) like the M&B series. Since my own wiki is more or less done at the moment regarding most background maintenance and other work I'm wondering if this one needs anything done? I'm fairly decent with setting up an infobox/navbox, mediawiki code, category structure, template structure, whatever, the whole boogaloo. Does this wiki need anything and if so could I be of assistance? If so I'd be glad if we could talk it over. Light Daxter - Talk 15:08, January 23, 2012 (UTC) With 'done at the moment' I meant 'done with stuff I consider important or otherwise relevant to my interests'. Of course you could only be 'finished' if every single one of your articles is top-notch and whatnot but that's not gonna happen anytime soon (mostly because I never liked contributing). Which brings me to my next point, I DO own WF&S but I don't play it (because I think it's shit) but I as I said I have no interest in contributing (as in, plain straight-on article edits) either way. If you don't need any work on the stuff I mentioned in the first message thats fine too, I'll go back to conquering Calradia. --Light Daxter - Talk 16:00, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Meh you'll know the wiki better than me. From the top of my head I can think of; a better infobox template, better navbox template, better page management templates (or in general, better templates everywhere), improved category structure, a good MediaWiki css + js (+any other MW pages) set-up, perhaps standardized layouts and perhaps after all that there's the background maintenance from special:specialpages (all the wanted/unused/uncategorized, etc. stuff). --Light Daxter - Talk 16:37, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hey, Sorry i havent been around. I manage alot of other Wikis and i dont have time to maintain all of them. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 01:08, January 25, 2012 (UTC)